Surprised, Frau?
by Bexreader
Summary: Gilbert, for once, has something special for his girlfriend that he planned in advance. But was pretending not to have anything planned for Valentine's Day a good idea? Because she seemed really angry...


**I know it's no longer Valentine's Day, but I wanted to write something.**

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

Gilbert usually didn't go to the Hallmark store. Only unawesome sissies go to that store! Especially during this time of year when it's full of lovesick sissies going over every word to make sure it's suitable for their girlfriends.

Well this year, instead of laughing at the distressed looks on other boys faces from afar- he stood within a few feet of them.

But Gilbert wasn't frightened like they were. After all, this was just an extra thing so his girlfriend wouldn't guess the awesome night he had planned for them. One of his best friends was Francis so there was no way he could forget to plan something.

Although he knew that she would expect him to forget. That was okay. It would just make the night more special later on. He smiled just thinking about how surprised she would be.

With an air of confidence he picked up a card that he had been reading just moments before and walked to the register.

* * *

"Gilbert Beilschimdt." She said in a low level tone. The card he had picked out the day before was now clenched tightly in her hand. "All you got me for Valentine's Day was a card? Just like every year?"

Gilbert almost smiled. She sounded like she was in disbelief; like she thought he didn't care that they had gone from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. "Ja, but the meaning of the card is different. And look it plays something. Awesome huh?"

And what happened next was why Gilbert knew that angering Elizaveta Hedervay was always dangerous. Her bright green eyes flashed angrily as she chased him around the school yard with a frying pan in hand. And she caught up a couple of times and was close enough to land a few blows. All while she screamed at him for being a jerk and the worst boyfriend ever and why couldn't he at least get her chocolates?!

But he also knew that it would be worth it...and if it wasn't he could always kill Francis later.

As he received another blow to the head, he thought two things: One, he was glad Gilbird was at home today and Two, he was going to beat up Francis as soon as he could feel his arm again.

* * *

"So you're going-"

"Yes Gilbert I know." Bella told him as they walked to their next class. "I'm supposed to go to Elizaveta's house and offer to take her out on a movie date. I will force her into something nice and then drive to that fancy restaurant she likes. Then I'll suggest we try to get a table and she can be surprised or whatever." Bella flicked her wrist in the air while she sent Gilbert a look. "You seem nervous. But you had that reservation put in nearly a month ago! Why should you be nervous?"

_Because she almost broke up with me! And she still might before the day is over! _He wanted to yell. "The Awesome Me is not nervous."

Bella gave him a 'Yeah right' sort of a look. "I'll take care of bringing her. All you have to do is stand and look handsome okay? And you better apologize to Francis so that he can help you not look like a slob." She looked at him firmly. "And don't worry! She'll know that you were just acting as soon as you get to the restaurant."

And because Bella was Elizaveta's best friend, besides him of course, he believed her. And he let himself believe that nothing would go wrong.

He was wrong.

Because Elizaveta was angry enough to ignore him for the rest of the day and spend the day with Roderich. His prissy uptight unawesome cousin. He had to admit, he had never hated Roderich more than he did that day.

It took all of his will power not to punch him in the face every time he smiled smugly at Gilbert. _'Let the unawesome priss think what he wants.'_ Gilbert thought to himself.

Francis better pray that his plan works or else Gilbert will be punching two people.

* * *

Gilbert paced as he waited anxiously for Bella's text saying that she and Eliza were on their way.

"Mon ami, you are going to wear out the carpet." Francis said as he tilted his head back to look at his friend. "I'm not sure my Maman would appreciate it."

"He's right amigo." Antonio interjected from his seat on the couch. "Everything will be fine."

But everything was not fine! Not awesome! Not until he got a text message from Bella! They just didn't understand how much he was worried. Yes, the Awesome Gilbert Beilschimdt was _worried. _That's how unsure he felt about the whole thing. Before today he was confident and sure, but now he felt like a mess!

"Gilbert, if you do not get ready now then you'll be late for the date you're waiting for." Francis told him with a hard stare. "Now go, mon ami before I call Bella and tell her the plan is off."

Usually he never paid attention to Francis's threats, but his worry wasn't really helping him think straight. So he walked robotically to the guest bedroom and did his best to get ready.

* * *

Francis sighed and then looked at Antonio. "He can be so hopeless when Elizaveta is involved."

Antonio chuckled. "He just wants to prove to her that he can be serious." He looked at his phone and smiled. "I just hope that we finish in time so that I can take Lovi out."

"Lovi agreed to go with you?" Francis could hardly believe the stubborn Italian finally gave into Antonio's seemingly endless pleading.

Antonio nodded. "And I'm so happy that I finally get to prove to mi tomate that I can be the best boyfriend ever!"

Francis shook his head feeling a bit amused. "Well, bon chance mon ami." After all, he was still doing everything he could to win over his sweet Madeline.

"Francis what the hell?!" Gilbert shouted.

Said French man sighed and then looked over to the sound of the shout already anticipating what the self-proclaimed Prussian was upset about.

"You never said I had to wear a tuxedo!" He pulled the fabric away from his body with a look of disgust.

"It is a nice restaurant Gilbert." Francis rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. "And don't you want Elizaveta to be surprised? Do you really think she'll expect to see you in tuxedo?" He could see that Gilbert was finally starting to make sense of the situation, but he continued away. "It will prove to her that you will do anything to make her happy. And then you will win her over a second time."

He was silent for a while while before answering. "Fine."

"I have to go amigos!" Antonio jumped up from his chair quickly. "I have to meet mi tomate!" Gilbert and Francis watched as their friend rushed out the door without another word.

A loud ping alerted them that Gilbert's phone was ringing. Gilbert nearly pounced on it and once he had his fingers on it, he slid his thumb across the bar that would allow him to access his messages.

"Is is Bella?" Francis asked him.

Gilbert nodded with a grin. "She said she's taking Elizaveta to the restaurant now." Gilbert slid the phone into his pocket and straighten his jacket. "We should go now."

Francis smiled to himself. It's was so humorous how quickly Gilbert's mood could change. "Oui. Let us go."

* * *

"Bella!"

Gilbert straightened as soon as he heard her voice. It was so easy to pick out her voice from everyone else's and he didn't know why. Well, it could have been because he had been waiting to hear it. He started to walk in the direction of her voice.

"What? I thought you would want to eat first." Bella said in an innocent tone.

"Well yes, but you need a reservation to get a seat! There's no way you could have gotten us a table! You need to reserve it weeks in advance!" Now he could see her. She looked stunning, more so than usual. Her long brown hair was slightly curled and part of it was braided to make a headband of hair. And she had on her favorite red dress. The one that Gilbert thought made her look like a model.

"Well, you're right about that." Bella waved to Gilbert and smiled. "I didn't make the reservation."

Elizaveta turned around with a frown. "What do you mean-?" Her beautiful green eyes widened with surprise. "Gil?"

"Surprise frau." He grinned with a feeling of triumph.

She turned back to Bella. "So this is why you made me dress up."

Bella nodded. "Gilbert planned it out. If you want to know more you should probably ask him." She smiled and then walked away. "Bye lovebirds!"

Elizaveta blushed prettily and muttered at the floor "We're not lovebirds."

"Why not frau?" He couldn't help but keep the smile on his face. "Are you hungry?"

She looked up at him and paused for a moment before nodding her head. "Starving."

Gilbert was about to go in when he remembered what Francis instructed him to do. So he held out his arm. "Let's go then." He felt so unawesome holding his arm out for her to take.

She eyed him carefully as she slipped her arm under his and rested her hand on the crook of his arm. "Who did you have to bribe to get a reservation?"

"Why don't you think I made it?" He asked her before going up to the podium. "Beilschimdt for two."

The lady behind the desk nodded. "Ah, yes I remember you. Table for two outside, yes?"

"Yes." Gilbert said before looking at his girlfriend. "They have those heating lamps and you like to eat in the moonlight right?"

Elizaveta smiled at him with a happy look in her eyes. "You remembered." She said softly.

"Right this way please."

* * *

"So you gave me that card just to throw me off?" Elizaveta clarified with a frown. "Now I almost feel bad about hitting you."

"Almost?" Gilbert repeated with disbelief. "It freaking hurt like hell!"

Elizaveta snorted. "It's not my fault you can't handle it." She drank more of her water before continuing "I was really disappointed, Gilbert. I thought you didn't care."

He leaned forward slightly. "And now?"

"I realize that you're not hopeless." She told him with a mischievous grin. "But it's not perfect yet."

"Here is your dessert, ma'am." Their waiter placed a box of chocolates in front of her.

Gilbert smiled smugly as she opened the box and gasped. "Perfect now, frau?"

All she did was nod before taking out the bracelet from the box. "More than perfect." She put it on her wrist and admired it. "It's beautiful."

"Francis helped me." He told her. "But I picked it." He could tell that he picked a good one from the look she was giving him.

She began to tear up. "Gilbert..." Then she stood up and walked around the table to hug him tightly. "You really are awesome."

Gilbert brought her down so she was practically sitting on his lap before wrapping his arms around her. "I know."

"Don't push it." Elizaveta warned before giving him one last squeeze. "I love it."

"Good." He remarked as he watched her sit back down. "Am I forgiven?" He smirked as she blushed again.

"Yes. You're forgiven."

He crossed his arms and felt serious. "But you can't ever go to my cousin after we fight ever again."

Elizaveta blinked. "Roderich?" Then she smirked. "Oh don't tell me the Awesome Gilbert Beilschimdt was actually jealous."

"I was not jealous." He protested lightly. No, he was furious that day. "Just promise."

"I promise to try to stay out of his way, but you really have nothing to worry about Gilbert." She told him with a winning smile.

He knew that was the best he was getting from her so he nodded. "Fine." He looked at his nearly empty plate. "Want to leave soon?"

She nodded. "Yep. The food was delicious by the way."

It better have been for the price her was going to have to pay! He signaled the waiter to come to their table and so the waiter came. "We would like the check, please."

"Two checks." Elizaveta told him before looking at Gilbert. "I'm paying for my meal. And if you don't like it, then think of it as part of your present."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't about to complain. "If that's what you want."

"Two checks then." The waiter nodded and took away both their plates.

"This really was wonderful for you to do." Elizaveta grinned again. "Did I give you a heart attack when I ordered the most expensive thing on the menu?"

He wasn't going to admit that ever, but it amazed him how well she knew him. "Nein."

"Liar~" She teased in a sing-song voice.

"Am not! I am Awesome and awesome people are-"

Elizaveta giggled. "You're an idiot sometimes you know that?"

* * *

Elizaveta's hand was in his on the drive to the house. And every so often he would lose his self-control and rub his thumb across her smooth skin. He didn't know how to describe the sensation he felt when he stroked her skin. He really was turning into a lovesick idiot. Unfortunately, they arrived at her house too soon.

"Gil?"

"Hmm?" He muttered. "Yeah, Liz?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Your present is inside...come in?"

Gilbert frowned slightly. Why was she nervous? She was never nervous. "Ja..." After he parked and locked his car, he went to the door where Liz left the door open.

"I'm in here, Gilbert." She called from the living room.

He closed her front door before going into the living room. She was on the couch with a present in her hand and a nervous smile. "Sorry it isn't much..."

"It's fine frau." He took the present from her and opened it. It was a shirt that said "King of Awesome!" He laughed and then pulled out a bird toy for Gilbird. "Awesome stuff, Liz." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled when she blushed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gil." She said before pulling him to her and kissing him fully on the mouth.

Oh, yes. He definitely going to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

**I kind of feel like the ending is rushed, but then again I feel like it's fine...**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
